This invention concerns a device for the continuous setting of woollen or union goods.
As well known, woolen or union goods are submitted, before or after scouring and/or fulling, to a heat treatment, i.e. the so called setting, the purpose of which is to prevent the formation of creases or to remove the creases already formed in the course of previous treatment. Such wet heat treatment comprises a heating of the fabric dipped in water, up to a temperature at which a given plasticity is taken by the wool, followed by a sudden cooling.